One year, six months
by XxSacredDreamsxX
Summary: Just a songfic about Hatori thinking back on Kana and everything. Oi! My first Fruba fic, so please review!


**One year, six months**

**Summary:** Just a songfic about Hatori thinking back on Kana and everything. Oi! My first Fruba fic, so please review!

**Author's note:** I love Hatori! Although In this fic I think I wronged him...hes not so Hatori-ish? But oh well. I always felt sorry for him when he couldn't have Kana. Did I spell Kana right? I wasn't too sure. I asked a lot of people, so yeah. Feel free to correct me on the spelling of her name. O.o Anyway, this is my first Fruits Basket fic, so I hope you will enjoy it. Oh and the song 'One year, six months' is by Yellowcard. Great song and when I heard it this idea for the fic came to mind. Okay, okay...I'll stop blabbering and let you read. Please review! xD –Nat  
  
----  
  
_Sew this up with threads of reason and regret_

_ So I will not forget. I will not forget _

_How this felt one year, six months_

_ I know I cannot forget. I cannot forget_  
  
----  
  
I shouldn't blame Akito for what happened, but lately I've found myself believing it was his fault I had to erase Kana's memories. Afterall, the only reason I had to do that was because Akito had hurt my eye when he found out.

_ No. Blame yourself. You should of known better._ I should of known that Kana and I weren't meant to be, I wasn't meant to love her or anyone else. I'm here to serve Akito, to help him through his sick days and so forth.  
  
Still I found myself watching her wedding. It was an outside spectacle and it was richly decorated for the occasion. A little ways off, I stood under a tree, watching all this happen.  
  
A man I presumed to be the groom stood near the alter, nervously awaiting for his wife-to-be to walk down the aisle. That could have been me standing there instead of him. But it wasn't, that man was going to live my future. And not just that, he was going to have my dreams. My fanatasies. My Kana.  
  
----  
  
_I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do_

_ Follow me there_

_ A beautiful somewhere _

_A place that I can share with you_  
  
----  
  
For a moment, I had the strange notion to run down there and stop the wedding. To take her away with me, away from her groom and away from Akito. Yes, Kana and I could run away from everyone and love eachother once again. Relive the memories of us and make new ones together.  
  
No, because she doesn't remember those memories. I took them away from her because I listened to Akito. She wouldn't want to be with me anymore, she was sick when she was with me.  
  
My breathing stopped for a moment, as she came down the aisle. Her white dress was elaborate and two bride's maids walked behind her, carrying her train. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Oh, how I wish I was what she who was walking to at that moment.  
  
She looked around and glanced at me once. But that glance didn't hold what I wished, it didn't hold our memories, it held wonder. She was probably wondering why I was watching her wedding. She didn't know me anymore.  
  
----  
  
_I can tell that you don't know me anymore _

_It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget _

_And being on this road is anything but sure _

_Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget_  
  
----  
  
I callasped onto the grass and began to cry, my head in my hands. I wanted to scream out her name, I wanted her to be mine again. I wanted to hear her laugh again. I wanted to be hers again.  
  
I wiped the tears out of my eyes and headed back to the Sohma residence. I couldn't bear to watch the rest. When I returned, Tohru was standing outside, watching the sky.  
  
"It's snowing! I knew it would snow today." Tohru turned around and saw me. "Oh! I'm sorry I guess I don't know a lot about the Sohmas."  
  
"And there's no reason you should." I replied sternly. "In fact, you should forget whatever it was that Momiji told you."  
  
"Does that mean," She looked up at me. She looked up at me the way Kana used to. "you've forgotten about her, Hatori?"  
  
"It's all in the past."  
  
Yes, it was all in the past. My beautiful past with her.  
  
----  
  
_So many nights, legs tangled tight  
  
Wrap me up in a dream with you  
  
Close up these eyes, try not to cry  
  
All that I've got to pull me through is memories of you  
  
Memories of you  
  
Memories of you  
  
Memories of you  
_  
----  
  
**Author's note:** So what did you think? Crap? Lol. I'd really like to know so I can maybe continue writing Fruba fics. Well, review and I'll love you forever! -Nat


End file.
